happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sight For Sore Eyes
Sight For Sore Eyes is an episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Creamy Featuring *Giggles *Flaky *Cliste *Pop *Cub *Cuddles *Sniffles *Lifty *Shifty Story Creamy is sitting at his home, with nothing to do, as he is broke and wants to make cash. Then, he is reading the newspaper and sees an ad for a job as a tour guide for Rockity Canyons, he accepts it. The next day, Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky, Cliste, Pop, Cub, and Cuddles are all seen entering a bulding that connects to the canyon, they all enter an elevator, Flaky accidently has her foot stick out of the elevator, it crushes her foot and she begins to cry, while everyone is in shock. Giggles carries Flaky on her shoulder, they all enter the canyon and begin walking up. With Flaky still crying her eyes out. When they are walking, Giggles accidently drops Flaky, she tumbles down and lands on a cactus, which goes through Flaky's chest and kills her. And Giggles is the only one who saw it. While on the walk, Cliste accidently bumps into Cuddles, Cuddles stumbles off the edge and falls, he lands head first and breaks open his skull, Cliste begins to walk away slowly. Lifty and Shifty are seen following the gang, dressed up as tourists, and they want to steal anything the gang has, they look around and see that Giggles is wearing an expensive necklace, they look at eachother and laugh The gang enters a cave, and Creamy tells them that there are no bats, then all of a sudden 3 bats attacked and ripped open Pops' throat, killing him, Creamy makes a nervous laugh. While walking, a loud rumble is heard, then all of a sudden the cave begins to fall apart, because unknown to Creamy Rockity Canyons was suppose to be closed, so they blew up the cave, a rock falls crushes Cub whole, and Cliste, Creamy, Sniffles, Giggles, Lifty, and Shifty make a run for it. A small rock falls and crushes Giggles' eye, killing her, the gang screams in horror, Cliste, Sniffles, and Creamy make out the exit, but Lifty and Shifty are to late, a bunch of rocks caved in the exit, Lifty and Shifty scream for help, but then a bunch of bats proceed to kill them, Lifty by biting his eyes out, and Shifty by getting his insides eaten. Creamy, Cliste, and Sniffles all run to the edge, and look at the beautiful landscape, then Cliste loses her balance and falls, and knocks Sniffles down as well. Then it closes on Creamy, who makes a mad face. Moral "Take a vacation to the beach instead!" Deaths #Flaky is impaled on a cactus #Cuddles breaks his skull open when he falls #Pops' throat is ripped open by bats #Cub is crushed by a rock #Giggles eye is impaled by a rock #Lifty and Shifty are killed by bats #Sniffles and Cliste fall to their deaths. (Off-Screen.) Injuries #Flaky loses her foot when the elevator closes in on it. Goofs #The newspaper never mentioned that Rockity Canyons was closing. #Shifty's fedora is brownish blue for the whole episode. #When Pop dies, Cub is next to him, after zooming in on his corpse, the camera zooms out, and Cliste is next to him instead. #The cactus that killed Flaky wasn't shown when the gang began walking up. #Lumpy was credited in the credits, even though he never appeared, the TV description also screwed it up by saying that Lumpy is guiding the group, not Creamy. #The TV description also never mentioned Cliste as one of the people in the gang. #In one scene, Giggles is shown wearing a necklace that Lifty and Shifty wanted, in later scenes it was never seen again. Trivia #This episode marks the first death of Cliste. #Rockity Canyons is a parody of the Grand Canyon. #Cliste is wearing clothing similar to Sakura Haruno's clothing in Naruto: Shippudden. #Sniffles is also wearing clothing similar to Naruto's clothing in the original Naruto series, an obvious poke at that both Sakura X Naruto and Cliste X Sniffles is hinted a lot. #This episode's title is similar to a canon HTF episode ''A Sight for Sore Eyes ''(without the "A" though), but the plot is different. Category:Fan Episodes